Heretofore it has been common practice to cut the grass back about an inch from the edge of the asphalt cart path or walkway. That required a lot of hand work, and it is difficult to keep the entire areas along the asphalt walkways looking uniform.
Golf courses are very extensive, the smallest having at least two nine hole courses wherein each nine hole course has 2,000 to 3,500 yards of fairways, some of which are lined with trees on one or both sides from the tees where the golfers "drive off" from to the greens where they "hole out". On many of the larger courses where tournaments are played a vigorous effort is made to have the courses looking uniform and well kept throughout. This requires a lot of careful work done by several men experienced in golf course care. The fairways are fertilized and watered to keep the grass growing, and to insure a good appearance. The fairways are mowed frequently, and an effort i made to have the entire course give the impression of being well kept.
1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is to have the asphalt walkways along the edges of all of the fairways throughout the entire golf course looking uniformly trimmed, and preferably having the grass run up to the edge of the asphalt walkways but not to be straggling over the surface of the walkways of the golf courses, and bicycle riding paths. Being in alignment with the edges of the asphalt walkways, the fairways present a highly desirable appearance throughout the entire golf course or bicycle riding paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore efforts have been made, by the use of powered Edgers to attempt to maintain a degree of alignment and uniformity of the edges of the grass with the surface of the asphalt walkways. In view of the long distances between the areas where the golfers "tee off from" to the Greens, it is virtually impossible to consider using electric edgers because of the long distances that the electric lines would have to extend to. It has been found that gasoline powered edgers do not provide the delicacy and precision of operation that is desired to maintain the edges of the asphalt walkways in golf courses, and the edges of bicycle riding paths in proper condition.